


Devil's In The Detail

by LpsClair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Demons, F/M, Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mythology References, Semi-Cannibalism, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Girl's babysitters have died, meets future boyfriend at their funeral, goes to future boyfriend's school, insert angst and fluff, girl meets future boyfriend's ex...A story in which a teenage girl is thrown into the real stuggle for trying to be a human while studying the Underworld, a place where monsters live and grow, the world is separated between the Under and Overworld. She meets a man she's destined to be with, throw in hunters, slayers and all sorts of dark creatures and she's completely lost.





	1. Promise Me

"To all teachers and staff, I have all called in you in here today for a very sad reason, you, students, in particular, may be wondering why I have asked you to be in your black Uniform. The reason is that last night, the Patriarch and Matriarch of the prestigious Yuki-Onna Family had passed away. They were two excellent students here, and some of you today could have rivalled them. We do send our greatest sorrows and prayers to their two children, Nicholas and Alaric. For those of who wish to attend the funeral, you can board the coach, you will arrive ten-fifteen minutes early." Our Headmaster announced. Without thinking I boarded the coach and watched as we passed through Shelford towards White Chapel.

I've never felt so upset and lost, the two people who really made me feel like I could do anything no matter who I end up with. As I walked off the coach I sighed and blinked before changing into my family mourning dress, a black long silk dress with a light blue and purple undersirkt, to show our personal connection with the Yuki-Onna family. They had babysat me for years and had given me so much over the years. I sat down on a chair and silently just wept, I was fourteen how was I meant to deal with this! I'm handling this so badly and so emotionally and I'm not even related to them, heck I hardly knew them, they were just friends of my family.

Someone came up to me, I couldn't tell who but when I heard their voice, that was answered: "Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" She smiled and sat beside me, "You know I came with Nicholas we're professional friends of sort and you've caught attention by sobbing by the way." I wiped my tears and laughed "I always seem to do that, attract attention by emotions, don't I?" Chloe smiled and giggled "You know, you haven't told me anything recently."

Hey, Chloe, who is that?" I ask pointing to the really cute, handsome teacher at Pinewood, one of two sons of the late Hank and the funeral is held for, "Nicholas Yuki-Onna, their eldest son, he's also a teacher." I nod, and Chloe nudges me "Anyway..?" I roll my eyes "I'm doing Field Research at Pinewood High, happy?" she laughs and clutches her stomach "Oh Lord, Lirca, I didn't know you were that bad to fall for a teacher!!" Said teacher turned his head and back again.

I seem to forever stare at him, before actually going towards the coffin that they were placed in, they were together, holding each other's hands. Standing next to him I sigh and mumble under my breath about how caring they were to me, the amount of general help they gave me whenever I asked for it, or even if I didn't, the number of times she did my hair for school photos, I still have the sapphire butterfly hairpin.

"How did you know my parents?" a soft voice asks from beside me, pulling me from the warmth of my memories and into the harsh biting cold that we were in. "I- they were friends of my parents, they used to joke that they were as close as siblings, they were babysitting me just days ago." I look up at him, and our eyes seem to lock, his gaze trying to pull me in, closer, So this must be Nicholas, well then. He's a vampire, and I'm his mate...he does know that I'll attack him if he tries anything on me, right or that his mother gave me full permission to attack him with anything or slap him if he does anything I don't like or tries to make me do something I don't want to do, Right?

"So your name?" I smile and look down, "Lirca Cyeren Valerie." He chuckled, I glared at him, "No, I'm not laughing at your name, it's just that my mum always gave me lectures about you every time she'd come back from going to your parent's house, never understood why, until now." I shuffled and smiled before checking where Chloe was "Just checking something but where do you live?" I ask boldly, I was going to my answer, either way, he looked startled that I asked him, I tapped my foot on the ground "173 Sycamore Lane, why?" My eyes lit up "I knew it! Chloe kind of uses binoculars to look into your house for art homework, she still hasn't realised anyone lives there, she lives opposite you, and please don't her, I'm waiting till she works it out, herself, how do you know Chloe anyway? "

"She's a distant family relative for mine, as she's a-" I laugh as I interrupt him halfway through " Quater ghoul, I know I am best friends with her, after all, and I go to The Academy, well I'm actually going to Pinewood High for Flied Research on Creatures living in Celidia." Nicholas looked like someone had just pulled his last string of patience "Your kidding right?" I shake my head "No, I'm not, it's five years." I said softly "So if you're only there to do field research then the maths teacher and I are going to have to get used to pen on paper a lot aren't we?" Nick asks her, I giggle into my hand as the scene in front of me. "Yeah, or the sound of typing," I say nervously and sway on the spot.

"Nick, who is that?" A ten-year-old came up to us and tugged at Nicholas' sleeve, he smiles "This is a friend of Chloe, we were just talking, that's all." the child nodded but stayed by his brother. "What's your name?" He asked me, I could tell that he was looking at my dress, trying to work out who I was "My name is Lrica, but please call me Lyra, my parents made a mistake on my birth certificate." he looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't. "Anyway, what's your name?" I ask the small child who looks up to Nick, he gladly nods and runs a hand through his hair "Alaric."

I smile as he muzzles into his brother, their closeness is just so cute, but they haven't known each other for very long "How long have you two know each other for?" I ask carefully, Alaric hugs his brother tighter as Nick wraps his arms around him "Only three months, someone came to bring Alaric over to where I lived, I at first thought they were kidding, but they promptly left after explaining who he was and left his stuff in the garden." Nick said picking up his brother who hid his head in his neck.


	2. First Day's

The Toreadors March played from under a soft, feathery pillow, I sighed and groaned, as I woke up on a Thursday morning. _I hate my alarm, I should change it at some point_ , I thought. Once I had washed and gotten into my Academy uniform tiring my hair into its usual tight bun, before running down the stairs and sliding in the kitchen. _I suppose I could try to use Eleanor's bacon I mean vampire doesn't taste that bad, and she did say that it would be easy to cook._ With that in mind, I began to make myself breakfast, after a while, my mother came down and found me practically dying as I bit into my sandwich "Remind me to thank Eleanor later, she has the best taste in food." Was the only explanation I gave.

 As I walked into the school building the sound of clicking bounced off the walls, many students, mostly in the lower years stared up at me, as my eyes were fixated on the Student Storage Room. My shoes made a clockwork click sound, it often drove a pattern, I guess you could say I commanded respect and got it quickly. Although I was only at The Academy to get my school bag, with all the essentials inside, stopping shortly to talk to my team before getting on my bike averring at Pinewood two minutes before the bell.

 "Hey, Chloe!" I yelled running up to her, as I finished locking up my bike, I grabbed her shoulder as I skidded to a stop, "Hey Lyra, what's up?" I blow hair out of my face as we went inside, I panted and looked around the large hall spanning into halls and outside areas "Oh you know, running around, trying to figure out how to do this project I've been tasked with, life is as normal as can be. You?" She looked at me and sighed, taking me to her locker, "You can share with me, if you want and I have homework to finish, before second period," I look at her and laugh as we walked towards her form room, upon walking in to the purple classroom the ten or so students that were already inside looked at me, I brushed off their stares and sat with Chloe "You always get homework done, what happened?" I asked as she whipped out an ocean oasis folder and began to read through the ten to eleven pages of writing "I was out last night, nothing major besides, you should have it documented, somewhere." I blinked, she was focused on her work, this was the Chloe I missed, the girl who got absorbed in school work, trying to prove that she wasn't a dangerous hybrid, by getting good grades and working hard, I smiled to myself, _shame that teachers could be real pain the butts._

 About fifteen minutes later the bell went off, "I'm right in thinking that that's the class bell right?" She nodded faintly before standing up, "Yep, on come on, we have five minutes to get to the other side of the school and up three set of stairs." She said taking my hand as we speed walked around the whole school and ran up the stairs towards the third floor, "Chloe, we didn't have to run you know, but anyway what is this section of the school anyway?" I asked as Chloe drank from her water bottle "This is where all the social Science classes are." I nodded as seventeen other people walked up the stairs panting, I looked at them, before turning my gaze to the window. That was when I felt my phone buzz, "SystemLogic is activated, please do not turn of your device. Searching through section 888. Found Database 988, please select the chose file or files you wish to have open." Everyone looked at me as the application was 'talking' I selected the one I wanted "Warming! You have requested to open a Protected file, please enter the passcode to fully open the file, if you fail to enter the correct passcode the file shall be terminated and you will no longer be able to access the chosen file."

 "Is everything okay?" The teacher said as I was typing, "Okay, anyway, come in there's a task on the board," I walked in and sat next to Chloe as my phone was analyising Nicholas  "So that's what SL looks like huh?" I rolled my eyes and laughed as I pulled out a thin electric blue screen turning it on, a green light came out of it as it showed the file pages "No, it's what the app looks like, the actual computer is massive and is off limits to everyone, also it's an AI for goodness sake!" I said as the screen enlarged and became about the size of A3 paper. The two-hour class was actually interesting and I did pay attention to both SL and the class, I guess it's not that hard, to be honest, I kinda like this, "What did you have for breakfast?" I looked at Chloe and blinked as I went back to the screen as I noted down everything I could "Why do you ask?" I said as I looked at her while SL was doing some validation that I needed it to"Just wondering because you seem more, fixed than normal," I laughed and patted her shoulder "I had a sandwich, happy? Its nothing much, we just had some bacon left over from when my team came over to revise for that test I told you about." 

 I shrank the screen to the size of an ipad and held it in my hand as the class end "Lyra, could I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at him and nodded as I walked toward the desk "Yes?" I asked looking at him, my mind racing, Chloe was waiting outsde the classroom "I was just wondering, about how you're going to work the school day around?" I sighed and smiled "I'll switch by the day, so logically, I'd stay in your classroom for today and then tomorrow stay in Mr. Collins class, The Academy told me that it was up to me to decide, they aren't really bothered about how I finished the project, they just want it finished, can I go now?" I asked pointing to the door, he nodded as I linked arms with Chloe as we walked to the dinner hall, "Well my next class is over in Art, but I'd recommend going to the staff room, Mr. Collins is rather difficult to gain the trust of, when it comes to hunters, he doesn't talk about it much, but if I was you I'd want to get off the right foot, as soon as possible."

 I nodded as I bit into my pizza slice and we walked toward the staffroom, Chloe knocked on the door as I binned the napkin and smiled, tall red-haired women opened the door, she was chewing Extra gum, "Good morning  Mrs. Banks, we're looking for Mr. Collins?" She smiled and told us to check the playground, we thanked her and made our way there. It easy to spot him, in a yellow jacket saying 'STAFF' on it, I let Chloe go up to him first, as I was doing up my shoelaces, "Well that's what I get for shopping at Primark, for spear shoelaces." I mutter standing up, brushing off the grass from my tights, I felt someone look at me, I smiled and looked up "Good morning Miss Valerie, " I nodded"Umm, good morning," I said meekly,  _I am not good at this why did Chloe suggest this! Maybe they should have given me classes on how to talk to underworld creatures, that would have helped me now._

 "I thought you were going to be brave?" I couldn't tell whether he began serious or joking, Chloe was laughing into her hand, I breathed in deeply before answering, "I-I'm not really used to begin in a different school, I've been to the same one my whole life, I'm kind of a nervous wreck, today an most probably will be for the rest of the week, the only person I know here is Chloe." I rambled fiddling with my hands and looking down at the floor "That would explain your behavior, I am willing to trust you, for a compromise." I glanced up at him, he was about six foot and maybe spent an hour at the gym, he had an sort of aura around him that said that he had been through more than anyone else his age, or his species the very thought made me shiver.

 "Compromise of what?" I asked watching him, he seemed to be someone I could look up to "I'm sure Chloe has told you that I don't take easy likings to people like you, my compromise is simply that I'll trust you within a reasonable amount of time and in return you do as little as you can within the first week of beginning here to find out my history." I thought about it, ac _cept and I get someone's trust, not and I start with a bad relationship with someone I need to work close to,_ I looked at Chloe before making my choice "I'll accept the compromise, I don't look people up without their consent anyway, my parents taught me to respect and manners." I said proudly smiling, he nodded as the bell went off, I waved bye to Chloe as I tried to get back to Nick's classroom.

 I got there with thirty seconds to spare, "That was close." I pout and sit down as he began his lesson. Watching my screen I noticed that he had a strange pattern of brain activity, it was like his brain would move on from thinking about something or would stop sending a message to a part of his body but he'd still do it, he'd continue until necessary for him to stop. I noted it down as something to look into, when the idea struck me, My Team! "Hey, Eleanor I need you!" I said via video call with my team "What, don't tell me there's something about him already?" I nodded as I sent her a live copy of the graph, "Oh that is strange, really odd as well, keep this turned on, just in case, so that if I find something, I'll tell you." I nodded as I was watching the graph confused.

 I felt a hand tap my shoulder I jumped and turned around to see a girl "Excuse me, but could you please pick up the rubber that's by your chair." I nodded and gave her rubber back "Here," She blushed and thanked me. Turning back I thought that I had seen her somewhere before I just couldn't place where "Sorry but what's your name?" She smiled and giggled "My name's Loraile." I nodded and turned back around, so that's who she is, huh? I turned back to SystemLogic and plotted graphs, drew pie charts, began to plan essays, all the while to listen to the actual class if I was going to be here, I might as well learn. The bell went off, I packed down the tablet to an IPad size before picking up my bag and leaving, giving Nick a wave as I left.

 Taking my time walking back, I bumped straight into Mr Collins "Sir, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going,  as well as be aware of where other people, I am so so sorry." I said picking the papers I made him drop "It's fine Miss Valerie, you aren't used to how a School such as this work, anyway I was looking for you." I hand him back his paper and smiled softly "You were?" He looked up and took the paper from my hand "Yes I was, please come with me."

 My lunchtime was spent with a Vampire who really didn't like people like me. It was interesting to say the least, we mainly spoke about what my role is doing the research for the project. It felt strange, odd I didn't feel unsafe but I didn't feel safe either.


	3. Red Meat and Red Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragraph 8 (It starts with 'Looking up..') has direct incest, it doesn't add much to the plot and will hardly be mentioned again, so you can just skip reading it, just a warning so people know.

Nick woke to silence, the whole house was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Normally he would hear his bother running around or opening doors, reading or anything that would make noise. But he wasn't, not for a while. The house was as quiet as possible, fully taking the form of the rumour of it's abandoned state. You could hear a pin drop, except for its inhabitants the phrase was no metaphor. A sniffle and a sob caught Nicholas' immediate attention, within seconds he was out of bed and getting dressed. He knew something was up, Alaric was never still asleep at 11 in the morning on a weekend. Going down the hall he sighed "You'd think after four and half months I would know where his room is," he muttered knocking on the door "Al, what's wrong?"

 "Nothing, absolutely nothing's wrong, just go away!" I called and tapped on the door "Alaric, don't lie to me I want an answer." I heard him turn around and walk toward the door "I'll tell you when you stop treating me like a bloody kid who won't do you say!" I stepped back, blinking I walked away, "Alaric, I'll always love you."

 Come lunchtime I had already been asked if I and my brother would accompany Lyra in going to Eleanor's for lunch in a few hours. I heard the door open, and footsteps towards the kitchen "I heard, you don't need to tell me." I grabbed his arm and turned him around, "Alaric, please I'm your brother-" he cringed and turned his face, "You can tell me anything, anything in the world and I won't get angry. I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you, and you had a valid point, I shouldn't treat you like I do with my youngest students, you're a year too young anyway." He hit me lightly, I pushed a plate towards him, "I figured you'd want to eat something, have you told mum and dad what you're not telling me?" Al nodded and poked at his salad, trying to find the bits of cucumber and bacon first. "I have and they never told anyone." I brushed my hand across his face, "I wouldn't either, you know that" Al sighed and bit into a small piece of potato "I know you won't and that's not the problem, the problem is that I want to tell you, but I just can't." He couldn't bear to look at me, I looked at him.

  "Alaric, just tell me the part that you can bear telling me, please." I begged cleaning a bowl, he bit his lip and looked crestfallen "Fine, I'll tell you." I smiled warmly and hugged Alaric "I get bullied a lot at [], I don't know how people found out but, they did and now most of my year don't like me." I stepped back and looked at him properly "Why? There's nothing wrong with you." He looked up at me, smiling slightly, he nodded and blushed, his own small way of showing thanks "I-I'm gay, Nicholas." It had been a while since anyone had used my full name, but hearing it from my own brother, seemed to fit. I walked up to him "Alaric, look at me, nothing is wrong with that, absolutely nothing." Slowly tears began to fall from his face, he choked back sobs. "Al, please there is nothing wrong with you." I picked him up and sat him on my lap, slowly his crying died down, wiping away at his tears I smiled softly.

 "They bully me because of who I like, they say it's not normal, and that I'm a freak, that I should be shut away." His tone suggested that he didn't believe it and that he wasn't letting it affect him. I ran my hand through his hair and held him as close to me as I possibly could. "Also, you do know what Eleanor's family eat right?" I nodded, wryly as Alaric sat himself up using my chest to push his body weight up "I know, that's why I'm a bit nervous, but mum and dad claimed that they really like going over to have dinner with Eleanor's grandparents who according to them didn't like to change meals, unless you had a reason like your parents didn't let you eat a certain things or because of religion or family eating habits, etc." He looked at me and wiped his face.

 "So your actually going to eat something?" I slapped his arm, lightly, "Alaric! Yes I am and I expect you to do the same, they are kind enough to offer us to stay and we'll show them gratitude by actually eating." He nodded and laid back down, sighing he nuzzled my neck I ran a hand through his hair repeatedly, slowly I felt his neck move upwards, smiling I kissed the top of his head "Alaric, I'm not going to stop you." He smiled and flushed, I laughed and brushed his hair back. He looked away. I moved my neck to the side, giving my little brother space, and more importantly time, I felt his small teeth open my skin, it felt painless, effortless but I knew if he was doing it to anyone else it would hurt, obviously it would differentiate between people based on their pain tolerance. I sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.

 "My baby brother, please tell me that you try to ignore what they say?" He'd stopped and was licking the corners of his lips, nodding he smiled "I try, but it's hard sometimes." I lifted up his head and cupped his cheek "Be honest with me now, is it me or someone else?" He averted his eyes blushed, "You won't be in trouble Alaric, I just want to know." He looked up at me and smiled slightly "It's you." He immediately looked away and made a move to get off my lap. "Alaric, no, I'm not mad at you, I'm not angry, I'm not going to send you to your room, and I'm not going to yell at you." I brushed my hand over his cheek, "Please, I won't, Alaric, and I'm not going to stop you unless it's something that will put both of us in trouble."

Looking up at me I saw a look in his eyes, he suddenly lurched up and pushed me down, sending us to the floor. I blinked and felt something rip through my closed lips, in pure want and desperation. It wasn't long before I realised that I was returning the kiss, albeit not with as much effort, although I had been straight most of my life, and it was my decade younger brother. "Promise?" He said pulling back, swiping at the string of our mixed saliva, I smiled lightly "A promise," I heaved, sitting up and fixing      the chair we were on, "Is still a promise, dear brother."

 Iron, bitter and metallic. "You smell that don't you?" I nodded, of course, I did, it was her blood. "Alaric make she's okay, I'll get something for whatever she cut, I don't want to be in the same room as her, not when she's bleeding, it'll- I'll scare her-" he nodded and I ran up to the bathroom. Yes, I knew that if I was one to tend to her there would be very little chance that I would be able to stop myself from my own instincts, and that Lyra would have to use force to get me off and to stop me. My brother opened the door and I heard him hiss, the smell was absolutely intoxicating "What happened to you?" They sat down on the sofa "I fell down the stairs at home and biked my way here, cut my knee on the way down..." I wanted to stall, but I knew I couldn't. Almost running down the stairs I came to halt.

 "Oh hey Nick," I blinked, her entire knee was coated in a thin layer of blood, the red in my eyes was slowly getting darker and more pronounced. "I shouldn't bike with a cut knee, don't worry it's not a bad as it was before when I was on my way here." I swallowed and bit my tongue, I was worried, of course, I was, just not that much, my baby brother handed me a packet of baby wipes, "I thought the cut was small." she laughed, I gently lifted up her leg. "Oh it is, it's always the small cuts that-" She yelped and I gripped her leg, to stop her from pulling it back, "hurt?" I finished for her with a small laugh. She glared at me and made a move to each for her school bag, I looked down and cleaned he knee. Carefully I applied a plaster and helped her up. "Nick," My brother said holding something in his hand before throwing it halfway down the hall, "Go fetch."  

 

 "Well that's him dealt with, when do we have to be there?" Lrica laughed and smiled "In fourth-five minutes, at least, they won't mind if we're a little late." I nodded and she pulled me onto her lap "You sure he won't be mad?" I nodded and rested my head in the crook of her neck "He can't stay at me and he won't yell at you, he'll be fine, you don't have to worry." Lrica nodded, sighing.

 It took twenty minutes for Nick to come back up, I opened my eyes and sat up "Took you long enough, Nicholas." She gasped and laughed in her hand "He's the only person who does that, I swear." I smiled and laughed, getting picked up Lirca grinned "Thanks Nick, now we really need to get going, before they think we've been abducted." He laughed and patted her back, "Well then let's go." We got in Nicks car as he drove down to Dawn Boulevard, we'd have to walk the rest of the way to Underwood Avenue, we got there with 5 minutes to spare.

 "Jeez, remind me to never get burned, if that's what it'll smell like."  I giggled and stood by Nick's side, as Elenora came to us "Oh you guys came, thank you, Lyra what happened to you?" Lrica's hand slipped into Nicholas' as she explained what happened earlier. We were shown to the back garden where her father was cooking, "My dad always does this, mum makes him every year because she cooks Christmas dinner." Lirca smiled and hugged them both.

 "Do you two want to try some first?" I look up at my brother, "I know that your mum did." He nodded and smiled "That might be best, to be honest." She smiled and used tongs to grab a burger from the outdoor grill. She came with two toothpicks poked into small pieces of meat "Try and pleated actually say if you don't like it, your father didn't the first time, my parents only realised a few months after." I laughed and smiled taking one. I took a small bite out of an already bite-sized piece, my brother doing the same. "It's not the worst thing I've ever tried." I was scared, admit very scared, holding onto my brother's arm. I licked my lips.

 "Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Eleanor kneeled down holding my free hand "Do you not like it? It's fine if you don't." I shook my head "No I do, honestly I do." She smiled and pulled me gently aside from Nicholas, he looked at Eleanor and tilted his head "You don't mind if I take him inside for a minute do you?" He shook his head and smiled "No of course not, Eleanor." I followed her inside.


	4. All Bark and No Bite

I had fallen asleep watching Vampire Knight, but was woken up by Eleanor and the rest calling me, via Skype on my TV "Hey have you heard? About the new bill?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up, so I at least looked like a professional 14-year-old, I thought back to Friday, but couldn't remember any new bill, proposed by anyone. I shook my head, casing a brief headache. I was still recovering from the injections two weeks ago. "No, Madam Lorraina never said anything about a bill." Carlton jumped in, wheeling his chair into view "It's based on Arithmancy it'll be used with SystemLogic, and tracks underworld creatures living in Cedilla, their every move. The only downside is that some people can have the same number." I blinked, it sounded very useful, but I was being told this by a bunch of teens, who had probably been told by their parents, so I would wait until we were told.

 The CICUA (Congress of International Cedilian and Underworld Affairs) had two different meeting days, one on Mondays and on Fridays. I don't know why, but it's been that way for years. Hunters, Slayers, and anyone under 18 if they are an underworld creature, who had passed their Year 10 First Assessments under legal adult age (20) can stand on the CICUA on their family's Heir seat, or if their parents are away for a long period of time (10 months or more) or dead, they can take control of both Heir and Head seats. Once they are twenty they can stand on individual Congresses.

 I sighed as Nick knocked on the door I should probably get himself key soon, so that he doesn't have to keep knocking. I got up and unlocked the door, checking it was actually him first. He looked different, I couldn't really describe it, he just looked different. Coming in, he leaned on the island. I sat back down on the sofa, Eleanor and everyone were silent, I coughed and looked at him, he averted my gaze "Is something wrong?" I asked going up to him, I reached out my hand. Pushing it away lightly, he mumbled something. I tilted my head in question "So it hasn't gone through yet then, if you don't know." I felt offended and stepped back. "Nick, they just told me..." I said pointing to my TV, trying to stay calm was pointless. I'd never been in the same room as an angry or annoyed vampire.

 "So? You'll probably want to sign it, it's not exactly something you had to be in the meeting for." Sharp, his tone was vicious, he snapped his head to look at me. I stepped back, and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which ended up being a blunt potion ingredient cutting knife, it's better than nothing, something is always better than nothing, no matter who or what. I took a deep breath "Nick, you know I'm not like that." He stepped forward and I could have sworn that he snarled at me, at this point I felt like crying. I knew that he could be this mean, but I never thought that he would be. "Nick, stop it! Please, just stop!" I backed away, the tears forming in my eyes making it hard to see, Nicholas kept on stepping forward. He does not care, about how I feel, at all. I backed up and hit my head on the cupboard handle, cold, hard and metal, and solid I felt a warm trickle down the back of my head.

 Before I knew Nicholas had his arms pinned by either side of me, I took the knife and threw my arm up, slashing his bicep open. I pushed his arm down and ran upstairs, locking myself in my room, I pulled opened the loft door and climbed the ladder, shut the door and turned on the industrial flashlight we had.

 About three hours later I heard the TV turn off, and let out a breath, I realised that I'd been gripping the knife handle for the whole time, my knuckles white and cold with pressure. I let go slowly, my bones popping loudly. The blade that had been used so much that it was akin to a butter knife, coated in a layer of blood; red, thick and dark, the razor had been chipped and bent in a curve so it made a slicing sound when in contact with flesh. I felt bad, horrible, but I knew that if I hadn't used it then, I wouldn't have had the chance again. Slowly I picked off the strands of fabric that the stuck to the knife, from his shirt, dark green in colour, it felt soft and expensive.

 "Lyra?" I gasped and grabbed the light, shining it at the door, closing my eyes I took hold of the knife, for comfort, a cold one but still. "I-I'm sorry." Opening my eyes I unlocked the door, and watched the ladder fall, hit my bedroom floor. I stayed up, huddled in a dark corner, the flashlight was set to brightest and I was still plunged in darkness, "I shouldn't have acted the way did, I should have realised that you were scared and stopped." I bit my lip and felt the back of my head, it hadn't of bled much, enough to make be feel sick and dizzy but that's it. I sighed I wanted to ask him why he didn't, but part of me said that I already knew. "Can I trust you, if I let you in, can I trust you to not hurt me?" The words felt like sandpaper in my mouth, even if I had whispered them. "Yes." Came his reply, I turned off the flashlight stepped down, and placed the knife on my sofa, still within arms reach. I knew the blood would the stain it, I didn't care.

 I actually looked at him, his eyes were sunken and dull, his skin was pale and looked tired. He just looked terrible, like he hadn't slept well or at all in weeks. He sat down on my swing chair thing, I sat on floor surrounded by pillow . I glanced at his left arm, the cut was still bleeding, it so obvious and clear, I looked down, he had used our medical kit in the main bathroom to clean it, but the most thing that the bandage had done was cover up the ghastly wound. We were both silent, we didn't what to say to each other. "..." I opened my mouth but didn't say anything, my voice was lost, to shock and guilt. I needed an adult, someone to give something to say, a guide or a script. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't do anything wrong, you had every right to do what you did, don't apologise, really, don't. The only person who should say sorry is me." I smiled softly, still glancing at him arm every few seconds. "I still should have thought more about what I was doing-" He shook his head, "No, you did the first thing that came into your head, to protect yourself, people don't think when they're scared. They mostly just act."

 I stood up, and walked toward my little bathroom, Nick watching me carefully, I left the door open as all I was doing was changing jewelry. I carefully removed by earrings and placed in some off-white bone coloured dangling ones instead. "I-is your head okay?" I nodded slowly, and sat down, tugging on a string to pull the chair that he was on closer to me. "Yeah, it stopped bleeding a while ago, I just didn't notice." I was absent-mindedly pulling the string, lightly, not enough to move it. I felt him take a hold of by hand, only just, he seemed to ghost over it. I stood up. He did the same, in front of me. I looked at Nick, my breath uneasy, he smiled. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I jolted as Nicholas stroked my cheek, hearing his chuckle I snapped my eyes open.

 "Why-" "What are you scared of?" I shut my mouth. He'd completely shut me up, but now I had no choice but to answer. What was I scared of? Him? His brother? Others? I honestly don't know, how was I supposed to know. "Nick, I-I don't know what I'm scared of." I lips quivered, my voice sounded unsure I swear. I noticed he was still holding my hand. "I think you do, but you don't know how to say it, or you're too afraid to say it." I gulped and held onto him. He didn't look annoyed or angry. "Lyra, I think that you'd feel better if we stayed away from each other for a while, you can say that you're not scared but I can tell that you are." I coughed, he lifted my head up and smiled "Lyra, it's fine, it's normal." He brushed my cheek and kissed my forehead before leaving.

 

 

I called, Amare, a boy I had gone out with, over the past 3 years after ten years of careful friendship. He's a Demon one year and two months older than me, he was the first person I met at the Academy, he showed me around and accompanied me everywhere for my first few weeks. I opened the door and smiled faintly, He shut the door and wrapped his arms around me, as sobs racked my fragile, thin body. Gently he took me over to the sofa, letting me cry on him. Before long he'd lifted my hand and looked so worried "What did he do?"

  I laughed slightly and wiped my eyes. Sighing I blinked and regained my voice. "I'm not sure, just something is different about him today, but it scared me and I sliced his arm, ran up to the attic and stayed in the same terrifying position for hours, until he walked to my bedroom door, and asked if he could come in.", I paused as Amare ran his figures through my hair, slowly calming me down, "He asked what I was scared of, I couldn't reply with the truth, so I lied and he said that it might be better we if stayed away from each other."

 I rested my head on his chest, something I'd done countless times, before. We hadn't really told anyone, we just assumed that they'd figure it out, but now I wish we hadn't had the idea in the first place. I groaned and heard him chuckle. Looking up I laughed, he asked what happened to my weekly spa trips for messages, I had completely forgotten about them "Damm adults." The sound of his laugh resounded in my ear, he seemed to smirk as he placed his hands on my shoulder blades, I shuddered and bit my lip.

 "Remind to never leave you and him alone then, or do you want me to just book them for you?" I slapped his arm, although it wouldn't hurt I still wanted to do it. Honestly, he wasn't my father, I could make the appointments myself, sometimes. "I leave for what? A few weeks and this happens, my parents, a had point in being worried for you after we told them." I remembered that moment, his mother had been so upset that I wouldn't be the girl to marry her son, she gave me the ring anyway, so that no else could take my place in her little image, I didn't really want another girl being with him myself, although that may just be because I'm slightly possessive. "Slightly? That's an understatement."

 To be honest, I had no idea, a massive part of me knew that Nicholas wouldn't be very happy, but legally he can't do anything, I'm a minor. "I'm going to sound like Eleanor, and you can hold it against me for eternity, but you really need to stop. The Lyra I know wouldn't even think twice about what anyone- let alone a male, who isn't human thought of what she was doing. A small voice in your head would tell you to not give a damm, or something long those lines. What happened to that little voice, that voice that made you challenge everything, and everyone. You need that voice back, Lyra, otherwise you might not survive the way you want to." I looked into his black eyes he smiled, his small, tight, and incredibly full cupid's bow lips, a dark green, almost black in colour twisting upwards.

 "Whilst I'm sure that I'd win, I don't really want to fight an adult vampire, not until I've graduated of course". His voice sounded utterly stimulating, rich and deep. He held my chin in his hand, before swiftly claiming mine, he left me space to move, he always had, no matter what mood he was in, I turned and laid down the sofa, I felt his free hand place a pillow under my head, ripping through the soft, barrier of my shut lips. I was his, and he was mine.


	5. The darkest hour is just before the dawn

Looking around the warm, lilac coloured room, I carefully took a cup of tea and a red velvet cupcake from the coffee table. They were kind enough to make food that I would enjoy, so I would show gratitude by respecting them, no matter how difficult it could be, I smiled at Amare's parents biting down phrases that's I'd normally say to anyone, they wouldn't do me well here, Amare nodded to his little sister who came in and sat next to his mother "Hello, my name's  Xislisa, I've heard a lot about you." I smile and nodded to her, she looked like she was a year younger than me, her lips were the same dark green as her brother's, only she had small fangs, with purple eyes, and purple hair at her back. I looked at Amare, a light blush tinting his cheeks, mumbling to Xislisa to shut up, I laughed lightly.

 "Lirca, You wouldn't mind following me would you?" I looked around, and nodded, standing up to follow Amare's mother, she took me to a room and told me to stay by the door. She came back with a small green and red box, I stepped away, slowly.

 "Mrs. Alucard, what are you giving me?" She laughed as I took the box, opening it slowly, my mouth opened slightly at the ring, "I'm giving this to you so that he can't give it to any other girl, it's yours, no matter what." I nodded, unable to say no. I took the black gold ring, smiling at the delicate design, "Thank you." I said, bowing, placing the ring on my finger, slowly feeling weightless and dizzy, the room around me spun, the flames on the walls dancing around me, the floor coming ever closer, the thud of my skull against the red stone floor, my eyes rolling back into the head, feeling warm, flowing liquid soaking my hair, thicker than water, thinner than slime, redder than an apple.

 Feeling arms wrap around my waist, my head tilted forwards by a soft hand, sharp pain shooting through me, as someone parted my long hair and applied disinfectant to my wound from yesterday. I opened my eyes and saw that I was pushed forward, my hands clutching the metal bar that stopped me from falling. I looked up at the mirror, to see a streak of red down my cheek. "Calm down, the cut on head opened as you slept, you'll be fine, if you stay still _now_." Amare pushed me up, leaning me on him. 

I felt him stich the cut. "Thank you, honestly," I said weakly looking at him as he motioned for me to turn around, I felt a bit dizzy but mostly calm. 

 "Your welcome, and lucky that I heard you. Although I should mention that he is downstairs, has been since it started to bleed, he cares about you..." I nodded as Amare got off my bed and let me down.

 "You seem tired," I started walking into my living room, to see Nicholas with my mother and father. It wasn't that I wasn't happy with him being here, just very surprised. I walked over to him and carefully wrapped my arms around him "Are you okay? Did you get any sleep, at all? How's your arm?" I could hear Amare's quiet laughter from behind me.

 "I'll be okay." I really didn't like his short reply. My parents didn't seem to either, I shared a look with my mother and we both made a silent agreement to give him the literate third degree.

 "Nicholas, why don't you stay for breakfast you look like you haven't eaten anything." My mother's tone left no room or argument, and it was clear that he'd been subjected to it more than once, as he listened without complaint.

 To say the day went smoothly was a bit of a lie, sure there weren't any verbal fights, the tension was just really thick between Nick and Amare I was honestly worried that a fight would break out. Not that I told them that which in hindsight would have been a great idea. Especially since both men, if I could call them that, were glaring daggers at each other. I bit my lip and briefly wondered if they were aware that they looked like little boys. "Okay what the hell is going on? You two have been sat there looking at each other for the past hour!" I almost yelled standing up from the seat on the sofa.

 They snapped their heads up at me, shocked that I had raised my voice. "Don't give me that look, I can yell if I want to. Will one of you answer my question?" I waited tapping my foot the ground, I was aware that I was younger than both of them, but I wasn't going to calm down. I continued until it annoyed one of them enough to speak.

 "What was that?" I said with a bit more force than necessary but they're not children. They don't- shouldn't need to coddled.

 "I said I was jealous." I blinked, surely Nick wasn't serious, he was glaring at someone because he was jealous. Amare looked away and pursed his lips into a thin line, I smacked the back of his head he immediately stopped.  

 Walking up to him I paused and went up to the cupboard and unlocked it, hearing both of them lean into the chairs that they were on, I smiled "Nicholas, how old are you?" I asked turning around, nothing in hand to their relief. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

 "Twenty-five." He mumbled, I laughed before looking at him. Once again walking towards him I motioned for him to stand up. I gripped his shoulders and leaned into his ear, whispering. He nodded and sat back down, clearly embarrassed but I didn't care that much.

 "I had nothing to with this, I swear!"  I smiled genuinely of course Amare had nothing to do with this, I had called him over because I needed the comfort of a long time friend, okay he wasn't really a friend but still. Nicholas seemed to not believe that he was being truthful. "I'm not lying honestly, Lyra called me over yesterday." Amare seem afraid.

 I walked out and got my mother from her office, asking if she could take Amare home, I had to talk to Nick about what happened today, there was no way I would ever let him get away with this. I was not someone he could use as a trophy, or someone that he could mould. I'm sure he wasn't meaning to, but I still wanted to have that conversation with him, like adults.

 She agreed and within the next hour Amare had gone home in my mother's car, I was in my room cleaning, Nick was with my sister teaching her things that no doubt fascinated her to no end and my father was at work. Our home had never seemed out of place to me until today.


	6. Count Your Blessings, Before you lose them

Pacing, walking up and down, thinking, plotting, whatever you call it, I was doing it. Waiting for Nicholas to be finished with teaching Lilitu. Only ten more minutes. I had to wait to wait for ten minutes. I wasn't scared, I had just never had told off a vampire of his age.

 I sighed and smiled as I opened the door and walked toward the little room I had claimed as a study or office. It was warm and a pastel yellow colour, not too bright and not too dull, the desk was a dark Oakwood and was in front of a large window that had a smaller one that was openable

 Getting home from a school council meeting I was most definitely overdressed for a simple conversation, wearing a dark red dress with ivory coloured earrings and bracelet. The sliding door was similar in design to those in Japan, with many small frosted windows. I smiled leaning back on the chair hearing his soft, tensive footsteps. Honestly, I wasn't going to kill him.

 He opened the door slowly, and seemed taken back by my simple yet expensive décor "What were you expecting?" He looked at me and around the room, I smiled at his response 'something different, certainly not this' he sat down opposite me on an armchair, his hand was shaking, slightly not enough to be obvious but noticeable. I glanced at him, his eyes had a red/silver gleam to them that wasn't there yesterday.

 "Nicholas, are you okay? Your hand's shaking." he seemed startled and looked down at his hand, gripping the armrest. I was sure I looked concerned, I hoped so at least. His face turned a little pink, and brushed it off, not that I was letting him." Fine, but we're continuing this after we have this conversation." He nodded, and swallowed air, he was nervous.

 "Why?" I asked I didn't want to sound rude, but his reasoning was childish at best, he was an adult, jealousy was something he should have grown out off by now, I'd expect it from his brother, not him.

"Tell me the truth, it'll only get worse if you lie, in the long term," I said softly, my tone seemed to calm him down, a bit.

 "I-I didn't mean to, I didn't think that I'd be affected," I bit my lip, he wasn't being entirely honest, I could tell. But I stayed silent, I didn't want to make him feel guilty, he should be to know that I know he's omitted the truth.

 "You haven't answered the question," I  insisted softly, beckoning him to sit closer, after all, it was a bit unfair that I sat on a three seater sofa, while he got an armchair, he shook his head as if afraid. "Nick come on, please just sit next to me, what are you so afraid of?" His face suggested that he wasn't going to give up, however, his posture betrayed him.

 I got up and walked up to him, his eyes followed my every move. I pushed back his hair and placed my palm over his forehead, something I do to Lilitu when she was acting like Nick was currently, just not scared. "Nick, when was the last you ate?" I asked seriously. What I didn't want to deal with at any time was a hungry vampire, especially not an adult male.

 "A few months ago, if you mean what I think you do anyway." I smiled a bit, gently took his hand and pulled him towards the sofa, and beside me. He followed reluctantly.

 "I would most definitely be deeply concerned if you hadn't of had any food for a few months, and would be in the process of calling an ambulance." He laughed a bit, and leaned back, I felt happier only I couldn't pinpoint why.

 "But you haven't answered my question, be honest please." I held his hand, I wasn't very good at this, with children it was easier because they were younger and you could easily calm them down, maybe I might have to use similar techniques.

 He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while. I squeezed his hand gently telling him that it was okay, that I wasn't going to yell. "I can-could feel when you called someone over, it made me slightly over-possessive, I thought that I could have lost you, to someone else."

 I sighed quietly, I knew that it would be something along those lines, I truly had, but hearing it just made it more real. "How far could that feeling push you? What would be to you the last-resort?" Carefully and softly, I rubbed the back of his hand, still not letting go of it.

 "I don't want to say kidnap, but I would probably much rather have you by my side at all times." He sounded scared, as if that very sentence would be his last, his famous last words. I bit back my enraged response and instead called on a butler to make tea, I would need it.

 "As if I was an irresponsible child?" It sounded better a lot than 'chained up dog' if you ask me, and I was merely asking, not accusing. Either way he shook his head, horrified.

 "No, no, not like that, ever. I would never demand that you aren't my pet, not that I have one anyway." I smiled, genuinely he needed to know that I cared and that I was happy with his answer. "I'd just rather that I know where you are..." I nodded passively I could hear the silent 'and who you're with' in the air, but our teas had arrived to cut awkwardness I was thankful.

 "Miss, are you alright?" He asked plainly with a touch of fear. I glanced at him, eyes examining him. He stepped back obviously regretting the question.

 "Yes I am, now make yourself useful and leave us alone, maybe clean the basement, just get out." He nodded before leaving without a second glance. Nick looked unblinking at me, I inwardly winced, our butler was an exiled vampire, the original plan was to place him in prison, however, that hadn't of worked so he was left to work for us, for the next ten years (now 3 years). Nick would be able to tell.

 "He's supposed to be in prison, that was nice compared to those places, you can't say I'm wrong." He looked even more upset, now that I had said that, I sighed and looked at him again.

 "I don't treat my maids like that, never have, and never will, I understand that your still a child, but that does not, can not excuse that, no matter what you say you won't convince me otherwise." I bite back emotions, I knew that saying such as thing would make it worse but so would silence.

 "I know, I wasn't saying that," I said quickly not wanting to say anything else before I ended up crying in front of him, which I wouldn't mind any other time. I heard him move closer after a short a while, he took the cup out of my hands and on the table.

 "I'm not saying that your lying because you aren't." moving towards me, he gently lifted up my chin and wiped away a tear. "I'm saying that it's - in my opinion- wrong and that personally I would rather you not act like that while I'm in the room." I nodded meekly, my sister didn't really care about him on a personal level. I said nothing, I was lucky enough as it was I had a loving caring family, I have friends and this adult was chosen by fate to be with me, unless I die, or I kill him - that has happened before in my family- it meant so much to me, that no matter what I would do or say. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I promise that I'll try to be more aware of what I'm acting like and how it affects you." 

 It was a pause, he was thinking about something, that much was obvious. Thinking about what to say to me next, how to say it. "Would you feel safer if you could monitor me?" I blinked and looked at him, to answer his question, of course, I would if I could know what he was thinking, monitor what his brain was doing, how his brain reacted to certain words, action and situations. The very action would mean that I could ensure both mine and his safety. "Would you, Lyra?" He gently cupped my cheek.

 Due to the newly passed Law (that Nicholas had no part in voting) all creatures had to now give a sample of their blood (or other bodily fluid) to any person of higher importance (schoolmaster, employer, etc.) if they had requested it for whatever reason and the creature in question was overage (20-unless completed -passed- their assessments in school). In our current situation, my mother would have to send in the sample for me, I might be in CICUA but I was still fourteen, I have yet to do my exams but she can send it in and I'd receive the information. 

 To be fair, I hadn't wanted to put him through that process, but if he was honestly asking out of his concern of me then how could I really say otherwise. He knew that he knew I didn't want to put him through it, and he knew how it would make me feel. He knows all of my emotions, and I can feel all of his. _Why_ , why does it have to me, why do I have to be one with this constant _paranoia_? Why?

 I nodded, there was no way I wouldn't, he smiled softly, apologetically. "Wait here and don't ask any question when I return." I left the room as he nodded. And come back soon after with a closed but full -small- bottle "Here, don't thank me, and don't ask." I said softly handing over the metallic thermal mug, smiling.

 I suppose I should have been aware of how lucky I am sooner,  counting my blessings might have been a good idea six months ago.


	7. Time for A Change

Today was supposed to be a good day, sure our headmaster was leaving after 40 years of teaching which was depressing, to say the least. So that meant that a new headmaster was to be chosen, which had already happened and the Broad of Governs had picked me to greet and introduce him. So the agenda was get dressed, have breakfast, get to the airport, meet whoever the new headmaster is, take him to the School and follow normal protocol.

Yeah, it's not going that smoothly, so I had to deal with it. I was at the airport, drinking coffee looking far too overdressed in a red dyed mermaid dress, with earrings (both had questionable origins, but no-one cared enough to notice unless they were an underworld creature, then I might be in trouble) shaped like fangs and bone white in colour.

I had been here for almost an hour. And still, no show from the new headmaster, although his flight was due to land five minutes ago, maybe he's just getting through the airport. I had been given a description of the man in question. Then I felt someone behind me, slowly I turned around, ready to throw my coffee at the person.

"Hello, Miss...?" I blinked and paused slowly processing the slight before me. The man was the headmaster, but he was right behind me. "Are you alright?" I nodded dumbly.

"Yes, I excuse me, I was taken back. I'm Lirca Cyrene Valerie, you must be the new headmaster." He nodded and outstretched his hand. I shook it calmly. He seemed honestly apologetic for scaring the living daylights out of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, forgive me for scaring you I wasn't anticipating that you would you waiting, it's not something I'm entirely used to." I smiled, honestly, I was just on edge, today would be a hard one. I coughed lightly, he looked rather shocked, at what I couldn't tell."I must have forgotten my basic manners, my name's Alessandro. "

Oh great, I knew there was something about him, I couldn't place. He seemed older but looked quite young or at least more than physically capable for his age. His family was large he had many younger brothers, about five. He and his brothers had also gone to the Underworld Military School.

We had walked out and into the car my parents had booked for us, still conversing. He opened the door for me, I smiled as a light blush tinted my cheeks before thanking him and hurrying inside the car. "So what made you want to be a headmaster of a school full of teenagers and children?" He laughed, he said he enjoyed being around others younger than himself, and he enjoyed teaching others.

He passed me a wrapped parcel with a sheepish look "A friend of mine told me that your birthday was a few days ago." I looked perplexed as far as I knew I didn't know anyone he was friends with but accepted the gift anyway it was my sixteenth four days ago, we had a small celebration with family and friends.

"May I ask who?" I spoke glancing at him, his eyes soft and violet, a clear feature of his demon heritage. He smiled and told that I would have seen him in videos that my parents had shown me as a child. The only videos I remember was of Nick when he went to school, the most memorable one was of a tall boy, a few years older kissing his forehead, with a scarf around his neck in the middle of summer.

"I believe you already know him, for two years now if I'm correct." my face lit up with excitement, clapping my hands like a child. My smile was massive.

"You're the boy who kissed him!!! I knew it! I and Chloe had pointed out his parents that he was wearing a scarf, and even though we were about four it still made us laugh and his parents looked scandalised!"

A deep red blush coved his cheeks, as we pulled up to The Academy. I knew that the majority of the city would be in attendance, including Nick. "But honestly, why do you want to be a headmaster of a school where children are being taught to hunt creatures like you?" He looked suggestive as the driver stopped the car at the rear end of the school and opened our doors

"Why do you say, creatures?" I blinked, I didn't really know why I just didn't think of them as human, but then I really should be asking myself why I don't think of them as such. He had a smile of his lips, like Amare's they were dark in colour, but a very deep plum red, they looked like blood, very wet, and very very fresh.

"That's why, of course, I am aware that some people might not like my presence but it's something they'll have to adapt to. I sincerely hope that you won't be one of them." I shook my head, I liked to think that I knew better, yes I knew I held questionable views on certain creatures and people, but I honestly didn't want to get rid of them.

The present was a small reading book, I'd never heard of it but from the blurb, it looked promising. "It's the favourite book of my youngest brother, he enjoys reading original fairytales, from the Underworld, they often remind him of our father who used to read to us all as children." I smiled happily, a collection of fairy-tales.

...

"This might hurt." was the only warning I have to the man as we stood beside each other in front of the whole school and their families. A sharp yelp was heard and I gripped his hand, "Don't move, I know it hurts, that's the point." He glared at the side of my head while I smiled innocently. Everyone was in shock that such an old tradition was still in use.

All I had done was follow protocol, take the school seal and press it into the headmaster's dominant hand, this of course was for any creature the school had employed to be in the role. The seal either automatically heated up, burning an imprint into their hand, or cut into their flesh leaving the same imprint. A little barbaric, but since we hadn't had a non-human headmaster in over seven centuries people forgot.

I had already finished my speech and all he had to was stand still and look pretty. After this, there would be a formal party, which dancing and food, a two-course meal.

As I helped Alessandro down from the podium I smiled in relief that it was over, that I didn't have to stand up and talk to hundreds of people, With Eleanor, Carlton and Viola beside me, the whole time made it a bit more bearable.

It turns out that his brothers were due to stay but they would be arriving tomorrow morning. I smiled, I had always wanted to meet the Asmodeus clan but never really had the chance to.

In the past two years, a lot had changed, I realised looking at everyone. We'd all grown up a bit obviously, but it was the subtle things that really stood out, Eleanor was happier, Carlton had more confidence, my sister was older and fully understood things, she'd gotten a harder grip on who she was, and why. Alaric was finally getting used a school up here, although he and Nick would be moving back to Underworld for the rest of his education, staying at their family Home.

Things were still hard, I still missed Hank and Prosperie terribly, and so does everyone else who knew them. It saddens me that they weren't around to celebrate my sixteenth. But they had seemingly planned for such an occasion as I woke up to two gifts in the same wrapping paper, a few years old, presents from them. For every birthday they could have possibly been alive for, which meant a lot.

But I had also grown up, I was taller, looked more lady-like (or as my mother likes to say I have an hourglass shape now, thanks really needed to know). My skin was more acutely toned, paler. I had passed my exams with almost flying colours (got a few 7's and two 6's but passed the rest with 8's).

My injections (not disease-related) were all finished, I could stop taking Hexmierine (a powerful drug that kills Underworld creatures) after my Vampire Immune Attack injection did the opposite of what it was supposed to do, and instead had caused an immune reaction to allow my cells to change to ones found in a vampire. The poison was prescribed to kill the natural catalyst in my bloodstream, letting the injection work as normal.

The Soul Number Bill had had a few amendments made, but was still very much in effect, (the reason why Nick and Alaric were moving next year at the latest). A few new laws had been passed. Chloe had officially made the best progress in Pinewood of her year. My research project was finally taking shape, and I would now be starting the next stage of it (three down, one to go)

"You seem thoughtful." I jumped before turning around, to see Nick laughing clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes. "God that was funny, are you okay?" I glared and hit his arm, he winced but stayed next to me. I rolled my eyes, two years and he still hadn't changed much.

"I was just thinking, nothing too important, but yes I'm fine. Either way, you must be happy." He turned to look at me, confused I laughed "Your boyfriend decided to stay." I said with a smirk and a suggestive gleam in my eyes, he spluttered and looked shocked. Nick didn't notice that he was making his way towards us.

"How do you know?" Nick asked after calming down, I laughed and patted his head, leaning against his chest.

"Well don't you two look picture perfect." We hear from behind Nick. "By the way, pretty boy, I told her, or more she found out from videos your mother took at School." I looked up, I had never thought that anyone would call Nick 'Pretty boy', not that he wasn't, I also didn't think he could go so red.

"Do you have to call me that now?" He was deeply embarrassed and his voice was a harsh whisper. "And here?" Alessandro walked around him so that he was in front of both of us, before chuckling deeply, I could have sworn I felt that vibration through Nick's chest.

"Oh please, now you're embarrassed? We're all going to call you that, you should know." He looked at me and winked, sending me into giggles, inappropriate thoughts and scandalous images. "All of us but Killian call him that." Nick wanted to hide in something, unfortunately, the closest thing or person was Alessandro who was embarrassing him in front of me.

"What are brother's names?" I asked shyly from Nick's chest. Alessandro smiled genuinely, and Nick patted my head, I brushed his hand off "I'm not a little girl."

"In age order, for simplicity?" I nodded and looked up at him, my emerald-blue eyes glistening with curiosity. "After me, Diabolos who has taken the Head family seat on CUA, Gabriel who does literally nothing other than read, Aeron he mostly writes textbooks for local schools, Gabriel often reads them first. Mallory is by far my favourite, he's sweet and loves placing people, especially the rest of us in unfortunate circumstances, he certainly gave our parents a run for their money, and Killian he's the same age as Nick and works in an apothecary."

I smiled almost dazed, I was definitely interested in meeting them all, if I could, any scrap of information on the Asmodeus family was taken as gospel and treasured, simply because they kept out of the public eye so much, which when added to their wealth and influence made them the personification of mystery. "Mallory had the wonderful idea of that nickname that all of them now use." Alessandro laughed and grinned, muttering under his breath "I heard that."

Before long our conversation had to cut short as the music began to play, Nick groaned and glanced around the hall, "Where can I hide?" I laughed, it was adorable that he thought he'd get out of this one, of crouse he wasn't.

"Nowhere, your dancing whether you like it or not, besides its only maximum four minutes, you'll survive." He half-heartedly glared and grudgingly moved back towards me and Alessandro. I looped my arm around his and took a sip out of my glass of Cherry Juice. "You don't have to dance with me if that's the problem." At that he turned around and blinked, shocked.

 "No, of course, it's not, I just haven't danced since I was sixteen, at a school gala." That very comment made Alessandro smirk and eye Nick in a way I had only seen described of in the filthiest of books. It made me blush and smile. Nick must have caught his facial expression as very quickly his cheeks turn pink, whatever happened must have been deliberate or unregrettable. "Absolutely not, definitely not now, no way in hell."

 "Good thing we're not there then." I giggled and Nick rolled his eyes in frustration. Alessandro just smirked devilishly. I went on my tiptoes (because damm, he was fricking tall) and whispered when the teacher's dance was in his ear before moving back comfortably next to Nicholas. I don't think I'll ever forget the way Alessandro eyed Nick like ripe fruit, or meat, either way, it was a hungry look and I quickly walked toward my family, leaving the two men alone with each other.


	8. Cherry Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Polyamory themes are in this chapter. Paragraph 26 'Although now, he found out somehow, ...'

"When do they get here, again?" I was not a morning person, clearly. Although it made him laugh and lightly push a glass in front of me as I sat down to eat, porridge from the looks of it. Thanking him, I glanced down "You're not going to let me off are you?" The glass held thick red liquid, I sighed inwardly it had honestly been too long since I had gone out at night.

 "In about four hours, thank you honestly it isn't something you have to do. And no I'm not." I brushed off his first comment, honestly him and his morals. "It's warm, and for goodness sake are you a child, you don't have to sip it." I glanced up, _thanks for the warning._ Taking a bigger sip I looked at his satisfied face and rolled my eyes.

 "Al gets back in five, he stayed with our grandparents overnight." Shamefully I was no-where near done with breakfast, and he wasn't going to let me leave until I was done, _he's four years older than me, I don't need a parent in him, or want one!_ He laughed at the face I was no doubt pulling. "Stop being my parent and hug me."

 We weren't alone for long as we heard a knock on the door, my glass still half empty from this morning. "Hello, push the door!" I called unlocking it from my comfortable seat of Alessandro's lap. All five came in one at a time.

 "Lovedoves, honestly."

 "Aww, I knew it."

 "We've seen basically the same thing for six years, it shouldn't be so new, Hello and good afternoon Nick."

 "Hello to you too pretty boy."

 "Shut it, Mallory, someone has yet to finish breakfast clearly."

 I groaned and hid my face in a nearby book, they never changed, which was great for five out of six, damm Mallory. Honestly, I loved them all, just he was ever so slightly annoying. "Call me the animal of God again and I'll throw you into holy water." I laughed slipped off the sofa, while he and Diabolos were caught up arguing with each other.

 I came back shortly and got help to tip the bucket of fresh cold hose water onto both brothers, hurling insults like snowballs. "I'll kill you, I swear!" I and Mallory laughed as they were soaked from head to toe.

 "There are spear clothes in the laundry room." Pointing to a door far east of the foyer. Both stormed off. "In our defense, Alessandro shouldn't have made the holy water remark."

While they were changing clothes the rest of us spent that time catching up with what we had all done since we last saw each other.

 When I joined the Military School Alessandro was five years above me, and Killian so he was better but even compared to Killian I was bad. I'm pretty sure that the only reason I passed was thanks to their help. I still have scars littering my torso and back from those days. By the time I got to my third year I was better than most.

 "Nicholas, since when did we have guests?" I spun around, to see Alaric by the front door holding the handle, his hand clutching the straps of his bags. The bothers were still, not wanting to interrupt I assume. "Nicholas?"

 Carefully I knelt down in front of him, he might be twelve, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. He shuffled closer towards me, "You remember when I told you about some friends I had at school?" He nodded, I ran a hand through his thicking black hair. "Well these people are who I was talking about, it was arranged last minute so I didn't have the time to tell you." Alaric nuzzled into me, as I lifted him up and he attached himself to my chest, burying his head in my neck.

 I rhythmically ran my hand through his hair, gently bobbing him up and down. I honestly did not know why or what made him so scared. He clung to me as if I was a toy or one of his cushions  he hugs before going to sleep. "Al, what's caused this?" He mumbled something, "Al, apricot I can't understand you." He looked up and mumbled again, it was hardly a whisper but I could understand.

 Diabolos looked sympathetically at me and made a movement to tell me to go. Shutting - and locking - my bedroom door Alaric scrambled towards my bed. "Why are they here?" He sounded lost and scared. Sitting down beside him, he moved onto my lap. He was getting heavier, and it wasn't long before I felt the top button of my shirt undone and his teeth piercing my skin.

 "They don't have a place to stay in Cedilla, and nobody would be quick to offer them one. I went to school with them, you've asked for countless stories. Mum and dad trusted them and they returned that trust." I explained, this fear was irrational but he had to have gotten it from somewhere.

 "They thought demons were after them, mum and dad never told you because they thought that you wouldn't believe them!" I blinked him yelling was new, he never really raised his voice at all. Al shrunk back at my silence. I pulled him towards me, holding him in my arms.

A knock brought us both out of our respective trances. "Are you okay?" Soft and melodic, I smiled inwardly. The name Diabolos was given to Vlad The Impaler and he was said to eat bread dipped in the blood of his enemies. Since he found out he had always wanted to know more about Vampire kind, I was - all too- willing to be someone he leeches information out of, as long as he bought me straight pretzels weekly. I was such a precious child.

 "We're okay, you can unlock the door and come in." I felt my brother tense up but knew he would be fine, Alaric knew it too he was just a lot more careful. Diabolos smiled as he came through, he sat beside me on my bed.

 "We were getting concerned, you two have been up here for a while." I felt my cheeks heat up as his hand played with my hair. Alaric hugged himself closer to me. "So adorable, still a cute little cherry." I hit his chest. I didn't miss this name calling and coddling, everything else I missed dearly.

Alaric laughed, smiling was something he had yet to do today, he was getting more comfortable, most people would leave them alone at this point but I wouldn't I refused to leave my brother's side. "Cherry?" Diabolos smiled sweetly and went on to explain (a rather censored version) of how I got his personal nickname of 'Cherry' to my little brother.

 To be honest it was a pleasant memory from a winter holiday. I was eating an plum in their living room and Diabolos walked down and licked the excess juice from my chin and bit the skin off the plum. I had to pick the skin from where he was holding it between his teeth. We were lucky, and I was thankful, that Alessandro wasn't at home when it happened. I don't know how he would have reacted but I don't think it would have a nice reaction.

 Although now, he found out somehow, maybe Diabolos told him after a while, maybe he felt guilty for what happened. I certainly don't blame him for it if he had done. Alessandro if he had found out, somehow, it doesn't matter but he never acted any different. If anything, he seems to enjoy the idea of me being _close_ to his siblings, I never minded either I liked the thought of being shared, still do.

 Alaric tilted his head, "You never told me that!" I smiled embarrassingly at the young child. I could have sworn that children now just know way too much about things they are too young to know about. Of course I wasn't going to give every detail of my school life to my preteen brother.

 I held Diabolos arm as I turned a shade of red, I felt him stroke my cheek gently with his nail, "Well, I wasn't going to tell you, your far too young." Alaric pouted and Diabolos laughed softly and patted his head gently. I could tell that my brother tensed. "He isn't going to hurt you, apricot." I  spoke quietly.

 "You were his age roughly when you fell in love with my brother, give the child a break." I glared at his head, he glanced over my face. "May I?" I huffed and mumble under my breath, I knew what the phrase 'the child' meant, he wanted to give _my baby brother_ a nickname!

 "Don't make it stupid, or inappropriate." He looked utterly surprised and shocked as if the very idea hurt him. "Just in case, you guys make very strange nicknames for people, mainly me." Alaric laughter at that, earning him a smile from Diabolos.

 "I always liked mother's cheesecake."


	10. [Insert Some Interesting Title]

Silk, satin and cotton. The room was colour coordinated with different shades of blues and purple. The large reflex foam bed was placed elegantly in the centre. Two wardrobes branched onto each other over the bed, both made of mahogany. The long breathable curtains were being swayed by the light breeze. The window was open and looked out toward a few acres of beautifully kept land before it expanded to public woodland.

 Of I didn't know Nick I'd truly say that I was being hosted by a girl. But vampires prided themselves on the treatment of guests. I even had my bathrobes, towels and clothes folded, pressed and placed away in drawers and the wardrobes. There was even a bell I could ring for assistance.

I smiled to myself, even if we didn't sleep, he still made sure that we'd be comfortable, and it would be rude to waste his and the staff's lovely effort.

It was late when I heard a knock at the door, I was reading by candlelight. "Oh, you're awake!" I smiled, why wouldn't I be, besides the book was interesting. "I thought that you might be asleep."

"Then why knock?" He walked over to the window, and sat down opposite me, rolling his eyes he took an olive from the small bowl.

"I only really came to apologise..." I blinked why would he have to? "I know that blue an purple isn't your favourite colours nor is the room's layout. But the only room that would have sufficed is coated in dust and cobwebs, all the furniture is old and decaying from the stale air and damp state. It would have taken me and our staff six months to make it presentable, let alone habitable."

Oh, Nick, he must have been so worried. "You have absolutely no reason to apologise, I'd much rather have this room than a room that hasn't been used for centuries that you rushed cleaning and fixing." I beckoned him closer and patted his head, he sat down. "Besides your maids do such a great job, I wasn't going to complain about a bedroom."

The house Nick had bought was old, it wasn't family owned so wasn't that well kept. From what he has told me it had taken a year to get proper electricity and plumbing equipment, a further three to fix all the furniture that he could. He hadn't wanted to throw anyway anything as he liked the 19centery (original) furniture and aesthetic, the five acres of woodland that came with it also had a massive effect on the (at the time) seventeen-year-old heir.

Our rooms were on the third floor, with his and his brother's suites on the floor above, the attic was untouched from what I'd heard. The staff's room was the ground floor along with the laundry room and kitchen. The ballroom took up the entirety of the first floor. I wasn't sure what the second poor was used for, it didn't seem like much.

We spent a good amount of time talking as the night progressed to twilight. Eventually, Nick had to check on Alaric and so left me on my own.

... 

"Say, where is Lirca, she hasn't left you already has she?" I looked up, as the other five laughed and giggled.

"Nick, with a girl?"

"You managed to get her, damm you got better!"

"She's with Nick? Did she like the gift?"

"She's sixteen! Do you see the problem?"

"Oh Lord please tell us you two haven't do anything."

I groaned, honestly one sentence and they all turn into gossiping teenagers. "Yes. I'll ignore that comment. What gift are you talking about? Yes, I do, which quickly answers the next question of no absolutely not!!"

"Oh, I gave Alessandro an old book of mine to give to her since you said it was her birthday a while ago." Killian, honestly sometimes I forgot how kind he could be, I smiled at him

"She's in the Underworld, all week." I said softly looking at them, "Now can we please stop talking about this before Alaric comes down?" They look at him surprised, shocked and utterly confused. I laughed slightly "Oh please, she's just buying ingredients for potions, honestly no need to look like she's committing a sin." They nodded blanky as we continued to talk about all sorts of different things, mainly about work we had, Aeron had the most to say by far, but that was given, he works for a school back home. 

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to teach in the Underworld, from being a student he knew that it wasn't that different, but as teacher...


	11. A Whole New (Under)world

I stood waiting for my train, the sound of hundreds of people made the station seem alive, I waited on the longest and most used platform, the ground looked cold, and dirty, coved in years-old paint. Hearing the overhead voice was no surprise to me anymore. I didn’t know where I was going, my mother had told me to get on the train that left at the nearest hour to 0100. It had occurred to me, that even in the darkest hours of the night, I didn’t feel alone. Maybe because of the people who took no notice of me?

A few hours ago, someone a worker had asked me if I knew where I was going, I shook my head, but made no verbal reply, my family had told me to never speak to people I didn’t know unless I was at school. The worker said that I shouldn’t have been here so late, after sundown.

My father had said that I would enjoy my stay, wherever I was headed, he told me that it would be the best time of life. He told that it would be full of new things for me to try. My mother had said it smelled like the sweetest tea or the nicest incense. The weather would be warm and wind wouldn’t be much of a problem, a light soft breeze was how they’d told me.

I wished to know more about this amazing place, or if it was as amazing as I was told, what if it was simply my perception of it? My mind creating a nicer scene for me to remember, for me to see? In school, we were told that our brains twisted what we saw so that we didn’t use all our mental ability. My family had said differently.

I wish I could sound more afraid in my own thoughts, a true projection of my fear at being alone, in a cold dark train station which seemed to roar and thunder with very sound, filled with strangers, filled with others I couldn’t trust, packed tightly, and squashed between a sorts of people. I almost wondered if I could say that we were shut in a tin of fish.

Looking up at the massive clock, I sighed ‘2318’. Sitting down, I looked at the floor under me, I picked up a dropped flower. It looked pretty, white and yellow, and very small. I knew I had forty-two minutes till I had to get on my train. There was no way I was going to ask someone where my train was going, mother had told me not to, other people at the station were dangerous, and mean to people like me. The sky was black, with few stars, looking I noticed that they made a shape of sorts, like an animal.

I blinked as someone sat down next to me, froze like a statue, maybe If I stayed very still as those people do on the streets, coved in gold or silver paint, they won’t talk to me. Who was this person? Why were they next to me? Why not any other seat? Why did this person look like other people? Looking with only eyes I saw that many of the other people were near me too; I gulped, were they going on the same train?

23:30, a train whistled in, loudly and entering with a sharp banging sound; I covered my ears. What as that sound? Why was it so loud? Why did I have to be here?

23:35 the loudspeakers turned on the talking, the laughing, everything was quiet. Why did this person have so much power over these people? Why are they all like slaves? A train on a nearby platform, looking so much cleaner and nicer came in, that train held nice people, kind people, and safe people.

00:45 I’d heard the thunder before the storm even began, saw the bright lights, watched as everyone stood up and rushed to the platform edge. Within seconds I knew where I was going, it wasn’t going to be pretty, it wasn’t going to smell nice, and it was not going to be fun. The long train pulled up, roaring with something that sounded like rage. Stepping on, I felt sick, bile rose up in my throat. Rushing to find an empty seat, I sat down, clutching my stomach. And waited until it stopped until I could get off, and go back home.

The streets were coated in red ominous light, not a single inch uncovered. The creatures were looked at me questionably, they took wore dark clothing, seeming to engulf the light. It soon very clear that I was not where I belonged. The only teen girl in a white summer dress, with a cute baby blue jacket. Store owners would do double takes at me.

I was only here to buy ingredients, nothing else. I clutched my bag closer to me. My fear seemed to affect them, they stayed away almost considerately. I saw a café looking shop the sign at least said that it served coffee and tea. I always brought my card with me on these occasions, just in case.

Upon walking in, the light was what I would consider normal, white/yellow light. The customers all turned their heads at stared at me, some laughed, others whispered. "Calm down, drunk or not, we've all seen a girl, leave the Fae alone!"

I quickly walked up towards the bar like stand "Thank you sir, but I'm not a Fae." I explained, sitting down carefully. The dark haired man glanced at me, passing me a cup of water. It was cold water. I asked if I could have a cup of tea and was pleasantly surprised when he asked if I wanted a cake, I nodded.

"Of course I know your not, just here, a girl in white, a human girl no less, you're our equivalent of a fairy, most of us value their innocence and small size, so my apologies if I offended you." I shook my head, taking a sip of the sweet liquid. "Are you in need of directions? I have a map you could borrow, it also contains the 'Manor House' in this city, the family might let in for a night if needs be."

I walked out about half an hour later, a waiter holding the door open for me, I gave him a tip. A map in hand, and a store in mind I continued walking through the busy streets, children, I realised were at school or home.

A teenage girl walking up to a till of a potions store buying dangerous ingredients on her own maybe seemed strange but I had all the paperwork to show that I was allowed and trained to use them.

By then it was around three in the morning, I had walked for hours. My feet hurt and without thinking I sat on a bench, and rubbed them, sighing as I did so. I hadn't realised someone near me until they tapped my shoulder.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I glanced up, scared out of my skin to see a lady a few years older than my mother, she looked like a maiden.

I followed her towards the doors of a wait looked to be a castle, she explained that this was the Manor House, her master and mistress were alone save for their grandchildren.

She led me inside, the walls were a light cream, I had learned long ago to take off my shoes when entering a house here of any kind. This earnt me a smile. A small child silently took my coat and bag, before carefully taking both upstairs.

"The Master and Mistress will want to know you, besides you look like you could use some dinner." She took me through the maze of rooms towards a set of double doors, the opened seemingly on their own. He bowed and said that she'd be here to take me to my room when I felt like sleeping.

A small table with two regal looking adults smiled up at me, they motioned for me to sit down. "Say you aren't from here at you?" I shook my head, I explained my reasoning for coming and how their maiden found me on a bench.

I could have sworn to see them somewhere before, most definitely. "From what we've been told by family friends, you know our grandsons?" I blinked, I know many guys, half of my school is full of them.

"What my wife means is that you know both of our grandsons, one is an adult they hardly speak to us anymore, sadly." Oh, they were Alaric's grandparents! That explains a lot. A hell of a lot.

I was hit a sharp emotional wave of pain as I realised that I was talking to the parents of Prosperie Yuki-Onna. The dam broke I burst into tears, It had been a few years, I thought that I would have this under control by now. Slowly I felt myself getting moved into safe warm arms. "It was not your fault."

I woke up on a soft bed with sunlight pouring into the bedroom, the duvet was breathable and thin, perfect for the summer heat. The pillows seemed to be made of pure cotton. I was also in different clothing. I remember finishing dinner and being sleepy not falling asleep. Either way I was awake now so might as well start the day.

Looking outside through the window I was surprised at the brightness and then lake around the House. I spent so long staring that a siren floated toward the surface and splashed water over the garden playfully.

I smiled as I got ready for today, doing a double take when my clothes were laid out ready and perfect. Walking out of my room I was greater by the little girl again, she waved at me and bowed. She had snakes in her hair. I pitied her, no wonder she enjoys life here. I very quickly realised that while I was here I was getting the same treatment as the Lady of the House would. Were my wishes moved across the family or had I been wrong the whole time?

Going down to breakfast I found the two adults sitting by the patio. I smiled as I walked towards them sitting down beside the Lady Mother, taking a few spoonful's of fruit salad into my bowl, the warm pink light making my water look pretty. "I'm only supposed to be here for a week," I explained smiling, honestly I really didn't know my actual reason from coming down here. They nodded talking about things they had planned for the day. Breakfast went by smoothly. I was taken around the town by Miss Anne Alcibiades, their child maiden, she was to accompany me around the town on the carriage, she had been sowed new clothes for the outing so as to appear respectable. 

We went out when the sky was reasonably light, Miss Anne Alcibiades had led me out to the violet horse pulled carriage opening the door and helping me inside. I thanked her for her assistance, she merely smiled and sat beside me muttering about the townspeople and how they were. We arrived at a large Hall. Miss Anne Alcibiades had tapped on the door with a wooden stick, I stood beside her, a soft hand on her shoulder.

The Hall porter opened the door, glancing at Miss Anne Alcibiades with disgust, before turning to me, bowing he inclined his head, asking what business I had here. Miss Anne Alcibiades told the porter that we had come to talk with the Mayor, he looked at her "Listen here, stray, I don't care who you work for, you ain't coming in-" He said raising his voice, yelling. Anne Alcibiades looked at him, the people nearby could hear the snakes hissing and moving in her pale pink bonnet.

"Excuse me, cease you distastefulness at once!" I raised my voice to an icy yell, staring at the porter's shocked face "Her name is Anne, she is no stray, she will be entering along with me. You have no say." My voice unwavering from its cold temperature, our breathing turned to vapour.

This shrivelled man, who was dressed far worse than Miss Anne Alcibiades, had the decency to ask who I was, I didn't have to answer for him, a man, I assume an incubus from the pale skin showing, dark hair and most importantly the aroma of cucumber and Allo Vera I could smell as he walked closer "Her name and title, you drunkard, is The Honourable Lirca Cyrene Valerie, let her and the child in, they are of no ill effects."

I smiled at his words, curtsied slightly and thanked him for his help, Miss Anne doing the same. He smiled waved, walking back to wherever he came from.

The Mayor apologised for the scene that we have to be caught up in outside and the planned meeting went along as normal. When we left it was in a much happier mood than when we came in. As we walked past the Porter, Anne interrupted whatever he was going as I opened the door for her, she turned her head, the mayor having untied her bonnet for her, "You're such a disrespectful man!" She said loudly, the albino snakes hissing aggressively I smiled at her as I shut the door in his face.

Anne was carefully holding her bonnet in her hands as we walked casually down the pavement, looking through shop windows. I bought her an ice cream cone since she had been looking at the stall for a while. While walking around and viewing monuments we came across the incubus (still assuming) again.

He smiled noticing us, "You two do seem to have a mixed agenda today." He said softly, Anne Alcibiades slowly moved behind me, taking a hold of my hand. I smiled nodding engaging in light conversation with him. "You seem curious, my Lady, do you wish to ask me a question?" I nodded, wondering how best to phrase a rather ignorant opinion.

"Forgive me if I sound blunt, for heaven forbid rude, what sort of creature are you?" I heard Anne Alcibiades gasp behind me, looking up at him, he smiled softly.

His eyes softened "No need for forgiveness, you are a child children like adults make mistakes and have opinions, to answer your question I'm a merely a type of demon that protects children and expecting couples." I nodding smiling, I had heard of such a spirit but still. "Although now I wonder, what exactly made you ask. You are an intended young girl, however dangerous that may be."

My eyes narrowed slightly, intended young girl, dangerous, sorry? I blinked it wouldn't do me any good to act rude over three words. "I can smell cucumber and Allo Vera when around you, from class I had been taught that it was an ability of incubi and succubi."

He smiled nodding, "Smells of safety, it's the only thing I share with the...shameless creatures." I giggled a little, smiling at him, I was sure not all of them were, shameless, as he put it "I must ask, how many years younger are you than your, fated Master, for lack of better phrasing?" I thought for a while, Master? I'm not anyone's servant.

"Eleven years, he's an Adult," I said softly I don't trust people instantly but this Dæmon really was trustworthy, I didn't pass my exams for nothing. The look on his face darkened at my confession, very gently his hand reach up to around the back of my head, I stepped forward a bit, Anne Alcibiades doing the same. I could have sworn I saw the fire in his eyes as his finger brushed the stitches.

"He's hurt you, you could have died because of his actions." He said softly moving his hand back "Tell me, who is the creature your destined for?" He sounded so determined it gave me a buzz.

I sighed, looking at him "He's Nickolas Yuki-Onna, the vampire." I admit softly, the look of rage in his eyes was unimaginable. I could feel his anger gently brush against us, although it wasn't aimed at anyone directly, if Nick had been with us I knew a fight would have gone down, whether I wanted it or not.

"He was raised on respect and honour of females, feral, hungry or insane. To think he could have done this, that young little boy, I'm stunned." I nodded slowly, apparently, he had known Nick since childhood, or at least had known how he was raised by his parents.

"May I ask your name?" I say looking at him, his deep emerald eyes shining with something, I couldn't name what either protection or safety,  he nodded smiling passively at me.

"My name is June." I nodded smiling at him. Yes, I had heard of him, in storybooks! His name came from Juno the ancient Roman protector of woman and marriage, so it aligned with his Dæmon because they were sperate people most of the time. I liked the naming scheme here, they fitted with what they were and about 93% kept their birth name.

He smiled at my face "Now I assume you have a better idea of who I am?" I nodded, what child wouldn't? His kind was the helpline of children, all children, us believing in him kept nightmares away, they couldn't help us if we weren't sure in their ability to. People I knew would often be confused about why I would pray to Dæmons before sleep.

I was in a taxi, on my way to the nearby train station. Paying and thanking the driver I smiled, unsure but happily. I stood waiting for my train, the sound of people made the station seem somewhat joyful. I waited on the longest and most used platform, the ground looked clean and soft, coved in a beige carpet. Hearing the overhead voice was a shock, I didn’t know they had speakers here. My mother had told me to get on the train that left at the nearest hour to 10 a clock. It had occurred to me, that though I was afraid and scared, I didn’t feel alone. Maybe because of the people who took noticed and helped me find my way around the large building that made little sense to someone like me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you guys want to know more about the story, you can check out the Wiki I made for it! 
> 
> https://devils-in-the-detailverse.wikia.com/wiki/Devil%27s_In_The_Detail-verse_Wiki


End file.
